Hatrid
by Cheese-is-good
Summary: Love, jealousy, hopelessness, sadness, tragedy, these are all emotions that we must each feel. It is up to us how long we must feel them, though. But sometimes what we want, what we desire, what we need, differs. It is each to his own.


**Hatrid**

_A story by Cheeseisgood_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I wish I did though.

The wind blew stealthily over the deserted remains of the village. The trees cried for the living, mourned for the dead. The living had it worse. Their wounds left them crying for mercy, screaming to all the gods, to save thier lives, or end their misery. Either one, the survivors wouldn't last for long. The dead were strewn carelessly across the village. The grass wasn't greener on the other side, either.  
It was covered in blood, tained with hatrid. Hatrid for the one that killed them. Hate for the deaths they had experienced. Hate was like poison. It could drive you to do anything, no matter how foolish it semmed a time ago.  
Like killing.  
Love, jealousy, hopelessness, sadness, tragedy, these are all emotions that we must each feel. It is up to us how long we must feel them, though. But sometimes what we want, what we desire, what we need, differs. It is each to his own. Some people desire these feelings. Either they know no other way to live, or are accustomed to such a life. Lives filled with hate.  
But if you aren't accustomed to this, and have tried every possible aspect to escape these feelings, knowing that we would regret feeling them, or following the path these feelings force you to take. Knowing from experience, knowing from love.  
Now, wasn't that a quick conversion? We went from death to life, hate to love. If you mention one, no matter how much you force yourself to avoid it, ignore it, it will sneak into your mind. Life is filled with death. Death of a body, death of a soul. Death of your loved one. And you would hate the one who killed that soul, that beautiful person so close to you. Who stole their life away.  
And we did it again. We mentioned all of the covered subjects.Do you see? No matter how you think of it, they come together. If you dare to venture into love, hate will loom over you, waiting to suffocate the good feelings that fill your life.  
And there's one more to include. Fear. There are so many catagories this files into, that it isn't even logical to try and name them all. Fear of death is most popular. Fear of killing is there as well. Killing someone you love, that could just turn you insane, couldn't it?  
So the people slowly died, in pain, agony, misery, filled with hatrid, sorrow, and fear. Hatrid rang throughout the village in the dying screams that haunted the boy, sitting in the middle of the bodies. His claws were strewn with blood, and he was shaking. His tears were mixing with the blood, making it even more glossy than it was originally. They were all dying, or already dead. Making it worse, arousing the scent even more so. It flooded his senses, his nerves, his heart. His heart was now tainted, his conscience heavier. How was he to live with all of this on his back? Why did it have to so bad? Why had he done this? He tried to remember what had happened before, but his mind was blank, think only of how he had killed them. Ruthlessly slaughtered all of them. Every single one. Left some to die of flesh wounds, and some to die of heartbreak. Heartbreak of seeing their loved ones dead, bleeding in your arms. Dead, as their raven black hair blew in the windoppisite yours, and grieve for the ones they had held so dearly, greive for the ones they had loved. Mourn for the loss of your best friend, your true love, your meaning in life. Having to let go, when you know that will never happen.  
He knew how that felt. He knew. He had gone threw that once. Not very long ago, either. And he had refused to let go. And he still held on. Held on for the love that was once his sunshine. They had killed her. Killed her for being with him. It was his fault she had died. They had killed her, shot her with arrows, had all come at her at once. Even the other woman and children had to agree.Because they didn't want her infecting the human population. She was killed beside him, and he couldn't do anything. That broke him inside. He now remembered it clearly. He was walking with her, walking on a hill. He heard the village coming behind them, shouting.  
They thought they were celebrating something, because they didn't go near them at first. The two sat down on a rock. She was mad at him over a stupid little thing. And he acted like he was mad at her, right back. But he wasn't. He never really was. He reached for her hand, to tell her he was sorry. He was going to tell her he was sorry, and much more. He was going to tell her he loved her, hold her close, and ask her to marry him. And he was going to love her, and be so true to her, and, oh, it would be perfect. So the two sat under the sakura tree, the petals drifting around them, creating a curtain from the outside world. All the pride he ever had, he would put it aside, all for her. Whatever she wanted.  
He heard the footsteps again, only coming closer. And men were shouting. Shouting foul things about hanyous, and humans, how they shouldn't mix. How she was a demon, when she was literally the opposite. He went to protect her, but the arrows came fast. They pinned her arms to the tree, as she cried out in pain. He reached for her, to protect her, but the arrows drove him away. They pinned his ear to the tree. Then his leg.  
She had screamed his name, and he hadn't been able to help. He seen the men huddle around her, beat her, one even sexually assaulted the pretty young lady that was supposed to be his. Then they cut her. She never stopped screaming, and he was pinned to that tree by those cursed arrows and the men that held him stead fast. Pinned, and forced to watch her be hurt. He cried. He never usually would have shown his feelings, but he cried. And then they let her go. They made sure she was alive, so that he had to watch her die. They let go of him, and he held her. Cried for her. He brushed the bangs out of her face. He opened his mouth, to tell her he loved her, and got to' I '.  
She winced in pain, and passed away. Died in his arms. He was going to love her, devote himself to her, and they killed her. An utter hatrid spread through his body like poison, leaving no other feeling.  
And that brought us here again. All the village slaughtered. Every single one. Because hatrid is a feeling that speads trough your viens. Love, jealousy, hopelessness, sadness, tragedy, these are all emotions that we must each feel. But it is up to us how long we must feel them.


End file.
